1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reducing the booting time of a wireless terminal so as to shorten the time required to ready the terminal for use.
2. Description of the Related Art
NAND memory used in wireless terminals has priority over NOR memory in price, storage capacity, and processing speed. However, complications exist for reading and writing because codes stored therein must be copied to the Random Access Memory (RAM) to execute. Namely, when starting the booting mode of the wireless terminal, all the codes stored in the NAND memory begin to be copied to the RAM, and thereafter the wireless terminal is set to the standby mode.
Such conventional wireless terminals require a long booting time because all the codes, including those not required for booting, must be copied to the RAM. In addition, functions other than copying can not be performed until the booting is completed. For example, the time taken for booting is about 8 seconds for copying the codes of 23M, having the capacity of 23 MB.
Moreover, even in the booting mode for a particular purpose such as clearing a file system and executing a test program, codes that are unnecessary for such purpose are all copied to the RAM, thereby increasing the copying time.